Alex x Altair One Shot - Modern AU
by KaylaSummers01
Summary: This was requested by my friend. A modern AU where Alex and Altair are living together in New York. One night Alex comes home and finds Altair petting a cat. Read to find out what happens.


Altair x Alex one shot Modern AU

Alex walks through the hallway, carrying bags of shopping in one hand whilst taking out a key with his other. He stops at a door labelled in gold; K-17. He inserts the key into said door and twists it, successfully unlocking it.

Alex slips into the apartment and closes the door. He turns on the light, revealing his shared home. Apart from the living room, everything was cleaned with very few things out of place.

The familiar, yet, intoxicating smell of honey and oak lingers in his nose. He continues on through the apartment, dropping the keys onto a nearby table.

"Altair, I'm back and I got the raspberries like you asked." Alex calls out, plunking the few shopping bags onto the kitchen bench.

Alex looks around the apartment, finding no sign of Altair.

"Altair?" He calls out once more.

After getting no response, he strolls towards another door connected to the lounge-room. He steps over the rubbish and multiple boxes on the floor and opens the door, revealing a double bed with an opened ensuite. Alex glances around the room, poking his head into the ensuite, having no luck in finding Altair.

"Damn it Altair, where are you?" Alex mutters, looking around the room.

A light orange hue illuminates through the bedside curtains. Alex's eyebrows furrow in curiosity as he strides over to the curtains. He pulls them back, displaying bright, dark orange sun hidden behind the city towers. Being on the twelfth floor also gave the apartment a beautiful view of the city, not to mention time square.

Alex hums in thought. _'Today's been a particularly sunny day. Perfect weather for Altair to go out, but where?'_ Alex wonders, letting the curtains droop back into their place. His eyes light up for a second before hopping over to the right side of the bed and opening the bedside drawer.

He smiles. "So you've taken your dagger?" Alex says aloud. "That leads only one place you can be at this time of day."

Alex moves out of the bedroom and to the front door, picking up his key and walking out the door, locking it in the process.

 **~Meanwhile~**

The views of New York were absolutely stunning, whether it be from the side walk, on the beach, on a balcony. But the best view you could get, was on top of a 30 storey high apartment block. At least in the opinion of Altair.

Altair sat on a folding chair, staring at his hands which laid upon his lap. One held a small piece of wood while the other held a dagger, delicately guiding it across the surface of the wood, slicing of strips of wood.

Altair would do this often when the weather was right. He would grab his dagger and a small piece of wood, walk out of the apartment with his folding chair and sit on the rooftop, sitting and watching the sunset as he would mindlessly carve into the wood.

The dagger seemed to have its' own mind, carving into the wood as if knowing what to do. Altair would often carve something for Alex or carve something completely random and sell them off.

This time however, the wood was crafted into a fierce, yet, graceful looking tiger. Mouth open with sharp teeth and the fur taking a realistic structure. The stripes detailing every inch of its' body from the head, to the tail.

Altair stopped his hand movement, deciding that it was done. He placed the knife on the ground and carefully inspected his work, smiling proudly underneath his hood.

He leans his head back, relaxing into the chair and gazing up at the multi-coloured sky.

"A painting made by the sun." Altair mutters. He carefully pockets the tiger and walks over to the railing where the sun stared at him brightly, but not harmfully.

I gentle smile graces his lips, taking in the view of the sun half hidden by the city horizon. Purple, orange, yellow, pink and bits of blue paint the sky, mixing in with each other as if enchanted by the sun.

A light 'meow' reaches Altair's ears making the man curiously look to the side.

A ginger cat walks along the edge, looking curiously up at Altair tilting his head to the side. Altair stares at it for a second before smiling and reaching out towards it.

The ginger cat stops its' movement and flinches lightly at Altair's hand.

"Its' ok," Altair caresses, slowly inching his hand closer to the cat's head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Altair gently pets its head, allowing the smooth fur to grace his hand. The cat leans his head into his hand, guiding its' body across it and walking closer to Altair.

Altair continues to pet the cat, giving it a few scratches behind its' ears. "You're a stray." Altair notices the absent collar.

The cat meows in response.

Altair chuckles, looking out to the sun, still petting the cat. "Are you here to enjoy the view?" He asks, expecting no answer.

The cat leans more into his body, sitting against him.

"Some people disagree with me when I say that this is the best place to watch the sunset." The cat tilts its' head towards Altair, as if understanding his words.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Altair says more to himself but to his surprise, he got an answer. But not from the cat.

Arms wrap themselves around Altair's waist and a head props itself on his shoulder, completely surprising Altair but what got his blood running cold, was the husky voice in his ear.

"I could think of one thing that's more beautiful than this." Alex replies, placing his lips just below Altair's ears.

Altair blushes a deep shade of red, immediately retracting his hand from the cat. Alex smirks.

"What were you doing Altair?" Alex asks.

Altair stays silent, looking down in an attempt to hide his face.

"Altair," Alex calls. "Answer me."

Altair reluctantly answers. "I-I-I was j-just staring a-at the s-sunset."

Alex chuckles. "Yeah, but you were patting a cat. Care to explain that?"

Altair's blush somehow deepens as he remains silent.

Alex rakes his hands through Altair's hair from behind, effectively pushing the hood down revealing Altair's tomato-red face. "Embarrassed are we?" Alex snickers.

"S-Shut up! I was looking at the horizon and the cat came so I started patting it ok?!" Altair yells out frustratingly.

Alex, happy with the honesty, pushes his lips against Altair's with passion. Altair returns the gesture and kisses him back with just as much passion.

They part from each other and shift their gazes towards the sun. The cat, annoyed that Alex got more attention, rubs himself against Altair's stomach, brushing past Alex's hand in the process.

Both men look down at the cat. Altair returns to petting the cat, whilst Alex just ignores it.

"Why are you giving it attention anyway?"

"Why not?" Altair replies. "It's my favourite animal. It's graceful yet, a fierce predator."

"Much like you?"

Altair chuckles in response. "I guess so."

Alex burries his nose in Altairs neck, inhaling his scent and giving small kisses from his neck to his collar bone.

"A-Alex."

Alex stops his movements and stares up at Altair, not moving his head from his neck.

"C-Can we please, just look at the sunset? Together?" Altairs asks hesitantly.

Alex lifts his head up from his neck, tightening his hold on Altair and propping his head up on his shoulder next to his ear.

"Fine. But don't think that I won't stop in the bedroom." Alex whispers huskily, causing a deep red blush to crawl on Altair's face. Alex smirks at his reaction and places a kiss on his cheek before averting his eyes to the setting sun.

Altair joins him, still with a heavy blush. His hand finds his way back to the cat, stroking it gently as the cat lies against him.

The two lovers stare into the sun, their silhouettes becoming visible as the sun says goodbye, sinking into the horizon, finishing off its' sky painting.


End file.
